<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【白驹过希】维谷 by HEAVEN_J</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489282">【白驹过希】维谷</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J'>HEAVEN_J</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果我说我不想要什么以后呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>郑希怡/白冰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【白驹过希】维谷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　***</p><p>　　“郑希怡。”白冰很慢地念这个名字。同“yumiko”流畅跳跃却彼此粘连的音节不同，这个名字被这么用国语字正腔圆地念出来的时候，就凭空生出一些棱角。收尾的音节让嘴唇向外拉开，像一道刀锋。她丢下这个音节，稍顿一顿，又接着道：“你到底想干什么？”</p><p>　　郑希怡靠着她的床站着，双腿松弛，肩膀打得僵硬。她穿简单的训练服，又要搭配张扬的偏分长发和硕大的金属圆耳饰。眼睛被垂落的发丝遮住一半，沉默不语地站在那里，是一道很窄的阴影。她望过来的眼色很深，像是眼下的阴影沉进眼睛里去。稍稍抬头，视线下垂。颌角和眉峰都显得锐利。似乎港岛养出来的女人大多这样，收敛表情的时候便淡漠而疏离。像睡狮、冷刃。靠近就会被吞食。触摸就会被刺伤。</p><p>　　但那道冷淡而窄的阴影看着她，忽然就迎着她的视线露出一个有些夸张的笑容。每一个棱角都因此融化，一头狮子瞬间成一只狮子狗：“什么干什么？”她一边问一边很自然地伸手来拉住白冰的手腕，纤长的手指环绕，指尖扣在她因为瘦而凸起的筋脉上。</p><p>　　白冰于是不得不与她对视。郑希怡握着她的手有些凉，指腹间留着一点点尚未来得及被空调吹干的汗水。但她却莫名地觉得很烫。仿佛一簇在冰点下燃烧的火，冻结在她的血管壁上，反常地燃烧。她放任郑希怡的反问在空气里逸散，并不作出回答。干涩的嗓子收紧了一些——她将一声反射性的咳嗽咽下去。</p><p>　　她们谁都不再说话，只是对视。以物理层面而言，很短暂的对视，三秒？或者四秒。但每一秒都因为沉默的空气而过分拉长。</p><p>　　白冰在第一秒末尾觉得一切有些可笑。她跟郑希怡都对一切心知肚明，偏偏谁都不说破，站在这里你来我往地打哑谜。</p><p>　　但或许这就是成年人世界的某种准则。有些事情如果不亲口说出来，就永远可以是房间里那头缄默的象。</p><p>　　第二秒开始的时候郑希怡把她的手腕攥得更紧。太紧了，紧得有些痛。</p><p>　　白冰很轻地皱了一下眉。心想如果她们都仍是十几岁孑然一身的少女的话，她应该有勇气去跟郑希怡携手在刀山顶上走钢索。如果这样的话，她就不再叫她“郑希怡”，而会喊她“yumiko”。可能会刻意学他们港岛的腔调，把元音绕得很圆润，尾音永远不会落下来。她猜那样听起来就会像一句撒娇。“yumiko，yumiko”。她可以抱着她的手臂，手掌就盖在她手臂内侧的纹身上。</p><p>　　她于是很自然地因此想到自己的女儿——从那么小小的一个、窝在她身边连眼睛都睁不开的肉团，长到现在灵动活泼靠在她的膝盖上甜甜地喊着“妈妈”的糯米团子。她为她起名叫“一一”。一生一世，一心一意。她希望她的女儿拥有世界上最好的祝福。她好怕那个小小的人再被迫经历哪怕一点点的难过。</p><p>　　她又想到浸浸。“梁浸浸”。如果说一一身上有着白冰满腔的、全部的祝福，那么“浸浸”就是一只洒脱而自由的小鸟。她可以飞，也可以停留。她生来不受束缚。</p><p>　　白冰眼前闪过郑希怡为浸浸痛哭的样子。她哽咽着自责，说“我想我是不是不能给浸浸家的感觉”。她回想起她流泪的样子，突然就觉得自己背上被什么东西狠狠地抽了一下。脊梁痛得发烫，她差点忍不住呻吟着弯下腰去。她像是猛地清醒，转了转手腕把自己的手从郑希怡的掌心里抽出来。</p><p>　　郑希怡仍旧只是看着她。明灭的目光像是在叹息。</p><p>　　白冰张了张口，又咬住唇。她想说再进一步我们就会失去容身之所。</p><p>　　不为理所容，不为法所容。情、理、法。她想说我们不可能只靠一样活着。</p><p>　　她想起许多年前在学校图书馆里背的那些法条。现在她早已记不清文字的具体内容，却觉得白底黑字像一道道枷锁，从她的脚跟向上盘旋，锁在在她的心口，堵住她的喉咙。</p><p>　　她深吸了口气，吐出来的时候气息发抖。再开口时便语带哽咽。</p><p>　　她用指甲按住指尖，逼自己停下微不可察的颤抖。然后她说，她就只是说：“郑希怡，你要想想以后。”</p><p>　　郑希怡的目光凝滞了一阵，然后低下头飞快地说了一句什么。她声线本就低哑，刻意压低的音调就让话语几乎掉进昏暗的光线里。</p><p>　　白冰听出了粤语的音节。她舔了舔唇，问道：“……你说什么？”</p><p>　　郑希怡抬起头，眼里不再有明暗交错。她说：“没什么。”然后她又笑了一下，“好，我知道了。”方才她笑的时候她们贴得很近，这次却好像将彼此拉开得好远。白冰还没来得及为这突然的改变做出反应，郑希怡就已经转身离开了房间。她的双腿又长又直，从床边到门外，不过几步之遥。她听着对方的脚步远去，然后稍稍弯下腰，把手贴在郑希怡刚才靠过的那一小块被单上。</p><p>　　其实她听清了。</p><p>　　那句低哑的异乡的语言。</p><p>　　她说，如果我说我不想要什么以后呢？</p><p>　　白冰垂下头来，她撑在床上的手背接住了一滴眼泪。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>